


Goner

by blueverse



Series: Star Trek x Reader [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader almost dies, Reader-Insert, Scotty is a cinnamon roll, Slight Spirk, but only a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueverse/pseuds/blueverse
Summary: You were not going to let your Captain sacrifice himself, and you were definitely not going to let the man you love do it either. So threw yourself in, with the hopes of his smile living on.This one-shot was written for and posted at an old Tumblr blog of mine several years ago.





	Goner

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently posting some of my old one-shots that I have magically found on my old Evernote account. They are not good but I hope they at least entertain some of you. 
> 
> You can find me on [the Unofficial AO3 Discord](https://discord.gg/3CXj7Vt)!

“One day I’ve been off this ship! One bloody day!” the engineer’s voice would have echoed in the starship’s corridors if she wasn’t falling apart.

Evacuation protocols initiated

“There won’t be time for evacuation if we don’t get power to stabilize the damn ship!” the engineer snapped at his captain.

“Can we restore it?”

“Only from engineering.”

Scotty looked like a man who was about to lose his baby, which was actually the truth in a way. But the ship wasn’t the only thing in his mind. “[Y/N]…” Scotty’s brain was screaming over and over again. Where is she? Is she okay? Calm down Scotty, you gotta find her…“

“Scotty we got to get the power back on! Come on!”

~•~

“Evacuate zhe ship!” the familiar Russian accent was heard among the chaos. Everything was a blur. One moment you have been trying to escape with Pavel, the other you have been grabbing onto your friends for their lives. When his feet were on the not so safe ground, Scotty pulled you into a hug. “Oh [Y/N], lassie. I am so relieved you are alright.”

Before you could answer the ship shook and nearly knocked you all to the ground.

“Even if we get to the warp core we’ve still got to redirect the power!”

“What are you talking about?” you could tell that Jim was panicked even more. You grabbed his arm and squeezed it. “Someone has to hit the manual override, Jim.” you said and Scotty butted in, turning to Pavel.

“Laddie, there’s a switch-”

“Behind the deflector dish! I’ll flip zhe switch!”

“Let’s go!”

Was it the adrenaline rush or the fear of death? You didn’t know. But you found the courage to take Scotty’s hand in yours and ran behind the captain.

Core misaligned, danger.

“Oh, no no no no!”

Scotty pulled away from you reluctantly and started to type furiously. “The housings are misaligned! There’s no way we can redirect the power.” he turned to you and Jim. “The ship’s dead sir, she’s gone.” You made eye contact with Jim and saw the wheels in his brain turning at the same time as yours. Your eyes also widened at the same time. “No, she’s not.” he said and started running.

“Jim wait! Let me help you!” you shouted and started running after him. “Wait, guys!” you heard Scotty’s terrified voice behind you. “Please, stop Monty.” you screamed inside your head but he seemed to do the opposite.

“If we go in there we’ll die you hear me? The radiation will kill us! Will you listen to me?” he screamed. You wrapped your arms around his torso to stop him from getting to Jim “What the hell are you doing?” He was beyond scared right now and the way you were acting did not help at all. You did not know how you were feeling. A mixture of fear and confusion maybe. But you knew one thing. You did not want Montgomery to die.

He deserved better than that.

“I’m opening the door. I’m going in.” Jim’s voice came through your ears making you release Scotty and turn to Jim in panic. “No, not you!” the voice inside your head shouted.

“That door is there to stop us from getting irradiated! We’d be dead before we made the climb!”

When you heard the word “dead” fall from his lips your blood turned cold and you made eye contact with Jim. You did not want him to die. You did not want anyone to die. Not the man who has been your friend since your Academy years and definitely not the man you love.

“I’m sorry.” you whispered while still looking at Jim.

“You’re not making the climb.” and with that Jim punched Scotty through your shoulder which made you let out a small shriek. You watched him buckle Scotty up. You had to act quickly. Before Jim could even see it your knee came in contact with the captain’s abdomen and after that, you backhanded him across the cheek. When he hit the ground you quickly placed him right next to Scotty, thanking Bones because of the extra self-defense classes he made you take.

Before throwing yourself in to fix the core, you kneeled in front of Scotty and pressed a gentle first and final kiss onto his lips.

“I’m so sorry…”

~•~

“Engineering to bridge. This is Captain Kirk.” tears flowed out of Jim’s eyes freely. “Spock. Get down here.” The slight tremble in his captain’s voice was all it took for Spock to get up and rush to engineering.

Red puffy eyes. Wet cheeks. Shallow breathing. It was a sight he did not want to see.

When the Vulcan stopped in front of him with his hands behind his back, Jim shook his head. Not being able to keep it in anymore he placed his head on Spock’s shoulder and started weeping. With his head out of the way, Spock saw Scotty’s slumped figure. What he did not expect to see was your limp body, separated from them by the glass.

“The door is locked.” came Jim’s whisper. Spock put a hand to his shoulder, leading him slowly forward. There they could see their friend more clearly. Spock couldn’t help but let a tear escape at the sight of you. “Don’t cry, Monty. It’s okay.” the strain in your voice made Scotty’s lip tremble. The tears did not seem to stop. It made your heartbreak.

“Please, Monty. Don’t cry. You must understand. I could not let any of you die.” It was hard to breathe but it was harder to see your friends and the man you love cry for you. “You guys became my family. When I had nowhere else to go. I want you to be happy.”

“How am I supposed to be happy without you?”

Scotty’s voice raised and he pressed his forehead to the glass. “Dammit, lassie I cannae live without you.” the sight of his tears falling down made your heart ache.

“I love you [Y/N].”

Your eyes widened and you felt your own tears streaming down your face.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” he chanted like a mantra. Jim’s weeping got louder and he fell onto his knees, bringing Spock with him.

You knew you didn’t have much time. You could no longer feel your legs and your mind was starting to go numb. So with all the strength you have left, you placed your hand where Scotty had placed his head on the glass and smiled.

“And I love you, Montgomery Scott.”

With one last tear escaping your eye. Your hand fell and you stopped breathing.

~•~

“Well if it isn’t [Y/L/N].”

“It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Could you even do something right?”

“We’re friends… right?”

“Get out! I don’t want to see your pathetic face!”

“I love your smile, lassie…”

The sudden brightness made your vision blurry but after blinking a few times, you saw your grumpy friend dressed in white.

“Welcome back, [Y/N].“

“How?” you were still on a daze, trying to understand what happened.

“That is a story for another time, kid.” Bones dropped his PADD. “You have a visitor.”

Bones walked away, letting you see a nervous-looking Scotty, who walked towards your bed. After a moment of silence, the first one to speak was Scotty.

“Jim wanted me to let you know that your slap still hurts like a bitch.”

You couldn’t keep it in anymore. You let out a laugh and tears started to flow freely just as Scotty too started crying. He leaned down, careful not to hurt you and pressed a hard kiss on your lips.

“Welcome back my lassie.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [the Unofficial AO3 Discord](https://discord.gg/3CXj7Vt)!


End file.
